Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In particular, in order to perform near field communication, a terminal is required to activate a near field communication channel land perform pairing.
Also, the terminal includes a plurality of modules performing various functions and each module may be controlled to be activated or deactivated as necessary. However, a setting of the terminal is determined according to a manual user selection. That is, a user should directly change whether to activate each module, and in order to change a setting of the terminal, the user should terminate a specific application being executed, change a setting of the terminal, and execute the specific application again.
Also, in a case in which payment is performed using an NFC communication technique, the user should manually activate an NFC wireless communication module and select a payment card, causing inconvenience.